creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Creeps
DECEMBER 12, 2012 I don’t have much time… They’re watching me… In the few seconds I have left, I need to explain… You have to know… They’re out there, waiting… for… me… I should explain myself, my name is Devin Northington, I was once a lucky man, had a wife, kids, a well-paying job. I was a game designer, I was asked to do this project. The government had payed me to work on a game in Portland, Oregon, my current living place at the time. I had just asked my girlfriend to marry me and move in. She was pregnant with our first child. Getting off topic, I really don’t have time. Back to the project. JULY 8, 1980 I was working on a space simulator. Something the government said could help bring a man to Mars. They lied to me. They were using psychological warfare. This game was known as Polybius. As soon as I saw what it was doing to people, I had the machines taken away to Area 51. The government didn’t like this, they wanted it back. Area 51 seemed to be full of creeps, apparently frozen in time, they unfroze these creeps accidentally. What the fuck were they thinking? They could just let out some of the world’s worst mistakes, without consequences? JUNE 7, 2012 I thought I had fixed all of it. But these creeps were attracted to me. I began seeing a tall, slender figure in a suit in my dreams. His face was well unlike a face at all, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, just pale whiteness, like staring into the moon or one of those fluorescent lights. Then eventually a character I remember from my childhood, I believe his name was the Skintaker? I don’t remember… Another thing, I saw a… a… oh, I can’t remember what it’s called, some sort of Pokemon, but not cartoonish at all, more realistic and mangled, it’s just not right. Pikachu! That was it’s name! A bloody mangled Pikachu. There were so many that kept appearing in my head, a humanlike creature with the longest fingernails ever or a face telling me to go to sleep white as snow dark eyes with darker eyelids, and you can see ALL of his teeth. Steve from Minecraft, with his eyes whited out? All of these characters haunting me in my dreams, I thought maybe it meant something, like, maybe, just maybe I would meet said characters, I shook it off and went on with my life. Worst. Mistake. Ever. First one to appear was a character I hadn’t encountered via dream, the message on my computer kept flashing in all caps “YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT.” I looked it up on Google, it just flashed the message, when I got on my son’s laptop, I asked the question I got a link to a Creepypasta, called BEN DROWNED. Then I came across other Pastas, Slenderman, Candle Cove, Herobrine, BRVR, Jeff the Killer, Smile.jpg, many others. If all of these other Pastas are haunting me, could there be others? JULY 4, 2012 Great day for America, not so much for me… I wake up my kids weren’t at the tv, I check in there rooms. First was Dylan’s room, I walk in to see him look like he’s sleeping, I come closer to see he’s not breathing, he has bruises all over his body, and a cut across his neck, he obviously put up a fight, he was in wrestling, great fighter, always getting into trouble. I miss him… Next, was Michael’s room, he was obviously dead. His intestines were all over the place, I instantly knew my nightmare’s were coming to life. Dylan’s death was the work of Jeff the Killer, Michael’s death took me a little more time to figure out, but after research, I concluded the rake had finished my dear sweet boy. My wife then commited suicide, said she was seeing things, static had looked like something to her, like watching the death’s of our children, obviously the works of the Skintaker. I needed a plan. DECEMBER 21, 2012 I have since prepared for a battle with all of these characters since the death of my family, I have picked the day the world ends, they can wreak as much havoc as they please, for all the idiots are out doing as they please. I summoned them via my mind, it seems Jeff had acquired a companion, Smile Dog. What an odd couple, always smiling at eachother. Slenderman, Pikachu, Herobrine, the Skintaker, the Rake, Tails Doll? Tails Doll? What’s he gonna do? He’s got no chance. Anyway, the brawl had started, Jeff, remembering Slenderman, had sent Smile Dog after him. He easily teleports past Smile Dog, and rips him open. This is fun, seeing death of the things that caused so much pain to me. Feeling this rush of well I don’t know what it is, just feels good. Jeff then proceeds to cut Slenderman in the arms, like before. While Jeff and Slenderman were duking it out The Rake was coming towards me. I said bring it on, it just made him faster, more mad, more ready to kill, I love it, seeing them at their prime to kill them at their best. The Rake still approaching me, got his claws ready I took the hit, it felt good. This pain gave me a rush, I proceeded to break his wrists and rip his hands off. Then I used his hands as a weapon against him, and ripped his intestines out. Two down. Jeff had cut Slenderman’s main arms off but they were still evenly matched. The Skintaker appears and takes over what’s left of Slenderman’s mind, and banishes him to the forest, where he is to never leave. Tails Doll has yet to do anything. I go for him, and he vanishes, then reappears behind me and drags me into the recesses of hell. Pikachu then goes after us, hoping to destroy Tails Doll. Herobrine leaves the scene. Squidward appears with his realistic eyes from Squidwards Suicide, and a background music started playing the music was Lavendar Town! Jeff went ballistic, It made him rage, not only did he not get to finish his fight, but now this unbearable music was playing, he proceeded to Squidward thinking it would make it stop, but Squidward was long dead, he had just brought the music, that unbearable music. Jeff takes his rage out on the Skintaker, who retalliates with mind attacks, but get’s lost in Jeff’s twisted, cryptic mind. The Skintaker goes insane, and Jeff, seeing a weak point, proceeds to kill him. I, still in the bowels of hell had killed Tails Doll and was battling the shockingly strong Pikachu. The jolts of electricity only furthered my lust for blood, I had started wearing the Rake’s arms as gloves, I liked it. I had finally gotten a hit on Pikachu, instantly he died. BLOOD EVERYWHERE, IT WAS GLORIOUS! I only had to find my way out of Hell. The hole Tails Doll had made was still there! I had an idea. I wore Tails Doll’s tails as a propellor and got out of Hell. I heard that music, it made me RAGE! I saw the only one left was Jeff, he also looked enraged, we go at eachother, he stabs me right in the arm, I cringe just a bit, but still land a nice cut on his stomach. He pukes blood. YES! MORE BLOOD! I LOVE IT! Jeff goes crazy and his ears start to bleed, and his head explodes with more blood, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD. Devin Northington is NO MORE! You can call me Blood Bath. Oh, killing is great, I wander around just killing anything that bleeds, just to see the blood. I LOVE IT! I hope one day I can meet you! Category:Legit Spin-off Category:Jeff The Killer Category:Slenderman Category:Pokemon Category:Minecraft